522
Joe interrogates Willie about Adam, however Willie chases him off with a gun. Synopsis : Night over Collinwood, and two conspirators must find a missing portrait. A portrait which will tell whether or not the witch has died. And while one searches her room, another waits below for the answer. Roger is still worried over Cassandra's disappearance, but admits to Julia that there were several things about her he couldn't explain. He reveals that she locked up the portrait of Angelique in a closet so no one could see it. Julia is amazed to discover that the picture has faded greatly, and the portrait can only barely be made out. Just then a visitor arrives, who introduces himself as Nicholas Blair, Cassandra's brother. Barnabas and Julia are immediately skeptical of the strange man, even more so when he claims to have arrived from Martinique. Roger informs Nicholas of Cassandra's disappearance and is greatly disturbed by his nonchalant attitude. Nicholas informs them all that she normally walks away from conflict, and is confident that she will return shortly. Willie is worried about Adam still being on the loose, but Barnabas tells him to stay out of it. Joe Haskell appears and questions Willie about Adam. The two men struggle and Joe leaves without gaining any new information. Nicholas gets the portrait under the pretense of being an art restorer. He attempts to communicate with Angelique through her picture, which leads him to the Old House. Meanwhile, Willie is given the chore of rebuilding the wall which hides the skeleton of Reverand Trask. Nicholas interrupts his work when he arrives at the Old House, looking for Barnabas. He hypnotizes Willie to tell him all he knows. Willie tells him that Cassandra is a witch and there's a skeleton in the basement. Nicholas goes to the basement where he addresses Trask's bones by name. Memorable quotes : Nicholas: Cassandra is not well liked by many women. ---- : Nicholas: (about Cassandra) This has happened before. She has felt hostility and she has reacted in a typically feminine way. ---- : Nicholas: Believe me, nothing has happened to Cassandra that she did not cause herself. And nothing has happened to her that cannot be undone. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 526. * No cast or crew are credited. Story * This is first time the basement door in the Old House is shown to be just off the main foyer. Previously it was shown to be deeper inside the house, or at least that was the implication. * In this episode, Julia and Barnabas decide to call Professor Stokes and to go there to his house to tell him everything. Julia even later beeps her car horn for Barnabas to come outside and Barnabas bids Willie goodbye as he and Julia leave to go to Stokes' house. They never get there. The next time we see Professor Stokes, he's teaching Adam and, Jeff and Victoria comes to visit in 527. The next time we see Barnabas he's in a chair reading in 530 with no mention of the visit to see Stokes or what happened. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Willie: Someone upstairs. * TIMELINE: 10pm: Nicholas arrives. Day 215 begins, and will end in 524. Bloopers and continuity errors * A crew member can be seen wandering into the shot as Willie walls up the skeleton and Willie laughing at his Internal Monologue Willie: "It's gives me the Willies that's funny.". * During the scene in which Nicholas is talking to Angelique's portrait, the music starts and stops abruptly. * While meeting Willie, Nicholas calls him by his name, just a minute later he ask Willie for his name Nicholas:"Do you trust me yet, Willie? If you trust me completely you can tell me your name and take your eyes away." Willie: "Willie Loomis." Nicholas:"Good.". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 522 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 522 - Brother From Another Gallery ( }}) 1.jpg|Nicholas Arrives 522c.jpg|Examining the Portrait 522g.jpg|Willie's Soliloquy Category:Dark Shadows episodes